This invention relates to control lever arrangements and in particular to such arrangements in which the pivoting of a control lever causes longitudinal movement of an actuating member such as a Bowden cable or a rod.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of such a control lever arrangement which is both simple and efficient in operation.